vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
133220-29092015-emergency-restart-of-all-european-megaservers
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's in 10 minutes | |} ---- We feel your pain. I managed to get in within half-an-hour but my husband ended up stuck on a constant stream of two hours that became five minutes and then an hour.... *groan*. Hopefully it'll be easier after the next maintenance... | |} ---- Check here the conversions of PDT to your time zone: http://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/converter.html Edited September 29, 2015 by RaiTz | |} ---- Can someone from Carbine confirm that there is a problem with the queues? Or there is in fact to many people? Or is Carbine capping the servers? Please? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- same here after 2h ......30 position in queue..... pfffffffff | |} ---- ---- ---- It depends on how fast you can join after it is live again | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- why not take the server down for a day and fix all the startup problems? Playing today was not fun but it went something like this logged on and started playing for an hour then the first 30min restart came, so I thought "I can take a small break" so i came back after an hour or so (always take some more time because those ETA`s will always be extended) so then I started playing again and within an hour another message that a maintenance would come for another ~30 min, now i had enough of this interuptions and went to do something else and came back after a few hours thinking they fixed most of the startup problems, but now a 3rd maintenance and again 30 minutes, why not take the server down and do some more testing and try to relaunch it tommorrow. You know if you only have 2 servers and you bring out a F2P game or change your game from subs to F2P, those will be overrun by players and bring lots of trouble with it, dont know why devs always make this same misstake over and over again on every launch and on every MMO I played since UO | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- WoD wasn't as bad as anyone is saying imo :huh: | |} ---- ---- ---- It was unplayable on more populated servers. I was around 20th 100lvl on my server, but it was painfully (i played this only becouse i bet with my friend i will be first) | |} ---- I waited in queue for 6 hours to get into the game after I was done in tannan I couldnt play for a week i guess due to forever lags on kazzak, so it was pretty bag if you ask me :) | |} ---- Yeah, but at least you had the option to join a less populated server of the type you're interested in. | |} ---- Well I never wait in queue and I am not subscriber, maybe because I was palying on beta and testing things? IDK | |} ---- ---- ---- CET is more appropriate tbh and this constant maintenance during European peak hours isn't optimal. | |} ---- I took 2 days off to play, I once had a 3 hour queue and some server crashes, that was it for the whole launch week. But I guess my server wasn't very populated so I can see why you guys might have had a worse experience :) | |} ---- On less populated servers it was ok, on server with high one it was a huge pain in the *** | |} ---- 3 mins.eee wassap | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If people played for 2 or 3 years and had a guild etc., there's really no reason to go to another server for an expansion IMO | |} ---- ---- Recognising this would require thinking. I don't believe the Crabine guys are capable of that. | |} ---- ---- ye but not an option, since you have to leven from lvl 1 again or transfer, but who transfers to dead realms, but ye it was an option atleast | |} ---- In Denmark it's 6:08 PM (18:08 militant time) When do you think the servers will be up again? | |} ---- Well as I said, I had almost no trouble playing :D plus it was an internship and I still had some days to take off before the internship ended (about a month after release), so I really didn't care :) | |} ---- once more? hehe at least 4-5 more times I think... Its down every 30 minutes | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Nah, first day of f2p, you know, server is more OFF than Online because of fixing and some maintenance | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- He can be on North America | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- strange, i'm there too, but i cannot log in | |} ---- Store wasn't down before the restart for me. I even bought some shinies. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Damn lazy hamster. Probably runing too slow. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You have also issues with the shop and account rewards. | |} ---- ---- Thank you guys, you are the best :) | |} ---- Yeah i suspected so. I hardly suppresed the urge to kill him. | |} ---- We are looking at these too obviously! Both issues are top priority for us! | |} ---- Its CHOMPACABRA! Not a hamster you heretic! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- broken :) | |} ---- ----